Never Have I Ever: Shark Teeth
by Lyethana
Summary: {LEMON! fangirl based!} When you are forced to go on a blind date with a strange Japanese man, your life has changed. You never get swept off of your feet easily, but what is it with him that keeps you pulling towards him? Also, is the life-change for the better or the worse?
1. Meeting the man

HI! I know this chapter is very very short. Normally it's not my style to write such short chapters, maybe in the future I will update it so it becomes longer again... But for now, this is all my brain could handle. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ugh..." Annoyed I tap my foot on the ground and keep on adjusting that one pluck of my hair while I wait for my blind date.  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, Liz.." I tell myself as I check my watch once again.

Okay, so let's do a recap. I haven't had a boyfriend in years and quite honestly, I didn't need one. However, my best friend Elizabeth, or Liz, INSISTED I'd go on a blind date with this Japanese swimmer guy she met not too long ago.  
"He is SO handsome! If it weren't for my boyfriend, I would've done him already!" - I can still hear her high-pitched voice.  
So here I am, waiting for 30 fucking minutes, somewhere in the middle of Sidney at a stupid whale festival. I adjust my pluck again.

"Ehm.. Hello? Are you Liz's friend?" I turn around and the first thing I see are a pair of fury red eyes. For a moment I was silenced - I was stunned. Hell, I couldn't speak or move or do anything at all. He is not like the Japanese guys you mostly see in karate movies. He is... Something different.  
"Hello?" He repeats. The Japanese accent can be heard clearly, but it doesn't annoy me at all.

I shake my head a little and scrape my throat. _Come on, girl,_ I tell myself. _Get yourself together._  
"Hi, yes I am indeed Liz's friend. Nice to meet you, mister...?"  
The red-haired guy in front of me laughs widely, showing his teeth. _Shark teeth?_  
"My name is Matsuoka Rin. Or well, Rin Matsuoka in English." He keeps on smiling. It's hard to look away from him and I find it rather uncomfortable.  
"How about you?"  
I laugh a sheepish laugh - _fucking hell, behave yourself!_ \- and I stick my hand out to him, only to feel the strength in his handshake. I tell him my name and my eyes move from his eyes to his nose, his jawline, his collarbones, his arm muscles... I hate to admit, but Liz was actually right. He is one of the most, if not the top one, handsome guys I have ever met. Though those teeth are strange and I do not get the hype for the red hair on guys, it makes him different and therefore really attractive.

"Let's walk, okay?" Rin smiles at me again and he grabs my hand. I feel a bit shocked at his choice of manners of meeting a girl for the first time, but I follow his lead, walking a bit behind him. I can see his back muscles through his shirt and the soft breeze blows through his fluffy dark red hair. He talks A LOT, but I can't seem to listen. My focus is completely off. He's a swimmer, well he SURE got the swimmer's body. I'm not even the kind of person to look at someone's appearance first, but I can't take my eyes off him. He has this capturing aura hanging around him and seemingly, I'm not the only one who thinks so. I can see all the girls we pass staring at him like I do. I smirk, giving myself a mental pet on the shoulder. I am not the most beautiful girl here in this city and yet he thinks I'm good to go. Well, at least, that's what I think. It's what I am hoping, actually.

"Don't you agree?" Rin's question snaps me out of my thoughts. His bright smiling face makes it hard to tell him the truth of me not listening to anything he said just now. I have to think of a witty response to make him think I was listening, but to let him explain again what he told me.  
"Uhm.. Uhm.. Yes?" I bring out. Well, that did not go as planned. I feel my face reddening and my inside voice gives me a facepalm.  
"Awesome!" The tall guy yells out enthusiastically. "Let's go then!"


	2. Let me get to know you

Second chapter! This one is a bit longer, whooo! I am improving! Thanks for reading chapter one and enjoy chapter two!

* * *

Let's go? To what exactly? In front of me I see a big ass swimming pool. _Oh dear good Lord, what did I do?!_ I scowl to myself.  
Although I'm wearing swimwear (it is almost a fashionable must here in Australia), I hate swimming. Even worse, I can't swim at all. I never had any class and I never tried to do it. I'm more of an inside girl, watching Netflix on my own or just reading. The only times I go out is when Liz is forcing me to go. It mostly ends up with me being wasted and her being passed out.

Rin pulls me with him and I run after him, my flipflops clacking on the ground. He lets go of me and while running he takes off his shirt and his pants - HOW DID HE DO THAT?! - and I now have full sight on his amazing, crazy sexy body. _Oh.. Damn._

He dives into the pool and shakes his head to get his hair into the right model again. "Why won't you come into the water? I thought you loved swimming!" Rin leans on the edge of the swimming pool, his head resting on his arms and the rest of his body still in the water. I had already taken off my shirt, but I'm keeping my shorts on. I try to make up an excuse.  
"I-I do, I just.. Am.. On my period?" My cheeks are firing up again and I smile as truthfully as possible.  
The handsome swimmer looks at me with confused eyes. ".. Period? What does that mean?"  
 _Is he bloody serious here?_ I look down at my lower parts, hoping for him that he gets the hint. Unfortunately, as he still looks confused, he does not get it. "Never mind." I look away and Rin shrugs his broad shoulders.

"WAIT! Watch out for that girl!" A loud voice behind me reaches my ears, but before I can realise what happens, I feel a bump against my back and I slip, still trying to regain my balance, but I fail and I fall into the water.  
Panick overflows me and I try to reach my fingers to the surface, but I'm sinking deeper and deeper into the water. _No, no, shit! Rin, help me please!_ My inside voice screams, no sound leaving my mouth. I move my arms and legs, but nothing helps, I am not going up! Help!  
 _Rin.. Please save me..._

As I'm feeling my consciousness fading away, something grabs my hand and my waist. A rush of sounds reaches my ears and within a second the cold air meets my skin.

Before I know it, I'm laying on the floor and I can only see the insides of my eyeslids. Vaguely I hear someone calling my name. It sounds duff and I have difficulties to respond.  
"... Can you hear me? Shit.. Please answer me!"

I barf up a puddle of water and I'm back to my senses.  
"Thank God! You got me worried shitless!" A warm and strong body embraces me tightly. I can feel his heartbeat and I melt right under him.  
"I'm so s-sorry.. Rin.." I feel like crying and I feel so ashamed of what happened. At the same time, I feel scared and shocked and happy I am still alive. The embrace tightens and I can't help but to wrap my arms around his torso. My breath is still shocking and I can feel my tears rolling down my cheeks. This is why I hate water, this is why I hate swimming, I am so glad he saved me.

At the end of the day, after I got warmed and dried up, we grabbed something small to eat and at the moment we're just eating in silence. It has been silent since the accident. Rin hasn't said a word and the atmosphere is extremely awkward. What is going through his mind now? Isn't there anything, ANYTHING, he wants to say?  
I sigh and stare at the ground. I don't even know what's going on in my mind right now. Have I fallen for this red-haired guy with shark teeth? His drop-dead gorgeous, that is clear. And his personality is so outstanding. I have never experienced someone as enthusiastic, but also as serious as him.  
 _Geez, keep your head together. He just swiped you off your feet. Don't go crazy now_. _He just saved your life and that's why your feeling are so strong towards him._ My inside voice tells me. I still feel so ashamed that this happened. This is the first date and I'm already being a dramaqueen. He must be mad or disappointed. I'm sure that this will be the end of the date. I can imagine he would not want to see me a next time. Oh geez, why am I so good at screwing up shit?

"Why didn't you tell me?" His low and deep voice suddenly breaks the ice. I swallow. I get so nauseous and nervous for these kind of confronting conversations. I wish I could escape. I feel like barfing again.  
"I didn't dare to. It's embarrassing." I say softly after a small moment of silence. I feel two strong hands grabbing my shoulders once again, and I turned to face him.  
"You could've died! If my response wasn't this quick, you wouldn't even be able to sit here!" Rin's worried face makes me feel even more guilty. I don't even know what to say anymore, I feel so fucking terrible. Again, tears are rolling down my cheeks and even though I want them to stop, I can't seem to tell my brain to make it stop.  
The young swimmer lets go of my shoulders and leans forward, stroking my underlip with his thumb. He looks into my eyes and I feel captivated by his gaze. The blood in my veins rush faster and my heart nearly beats out of my chest. Could I possibly be... Falling in love with him?

"I don't want you to die.. I couldn't bear that. I would go crazy." His now soft and low voice creates goosebumps on my skin. He leans in even more. Our noses touch and I feel his body warmth and breath on my lips. Our eyes are locked and I seem unable to breathe. _Kiss me, kiss me._.. My inside voice begs him. Could he possibly be falling in love with me as well?  
The thumb leaves my lip and travels further to my chin. I close my eyes and feel that I'm pulled forward towards his lips.

Where are they? I open my eyes and see that Rin has backed off. His eyes seem sad and guilty. He lets go of me entirely and backs off even more. What happened? Does my breath smell? Did I do something wrong? As if he could read my thoughts, he responds: "I'm sorry. I can't do it."  
I look at him, confused, desperate. He continues.  
"If I kiss you now, I won't be able to stop. You're so pretty and I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to think that you're a one-night-stand. I don't think that if I'd kiss you know, I'd be able to hold back." The red-haired male swallows and stands up, seemingly taking his leave. I'm not letting this happen.  
"I don't care!" I blurt out. _Wow, bold move if I have to say so myself. Liz would be proud._ Rin raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
"I don't care if you won't be able to stop yourself. I won't think badly of you. I feel the same way." I now say in a softer tone.

A smile forms on Rin's face and his body language just yells out satisfaction. "Fine.." He leans forward and strokes my lip with his thumb again. "I'll take you to places of pleasure where you've never been before."


	3. Take me, I'm yours

Oh dangit. Another short chapter :( I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you, I promise~ 3

* * *

The road home is a long road. The tension is there and I swear that my insides are dying on me. Rin walks behind me and I can feel his eyes burning on the back of my head.  
'YOU DID IT WITH HIM? OH MY GAWD!' I can hear Liz' reaction already. If I'd ever tell her, that is...

I grab the keys out of my pocket and try to unlock the door, but my hands are trembling so much. God, I feel so nervous and anxious and even a bit nauscious. I never had sex with someone before... Can't believe I will be giving my virginity away to this man. I glance to the red-haired male behind me, and a voice in my head says: 'I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.'  
Not alarmed, I see his big hand embrace mine. Without words he turns the key and pushes the door. One step in and...

It all feels like a rush. In less than a second Rin had pushed me against the wall, hands above my head and his one hand holding them up. His lips brush my neck, lowering to my collarbones, his warm breath gives me goosebumps - oh Lord, I'm hot. His other hand slips under my shirt, five cold fingers caressing my skin, making their way to the back of my bra, clipping it open. His hand moves back to my front, to my breast, his index finger and thumb take my nipple and squeeze it roughly, almost till it truly hurts.  
"A~..!" I'm trying to keep it in, to shut my own mouth. It feels too embarrassing and I'm not sure if I can take any more of that.  
Rin notices my shame. "No, go on... Keep on moaning for me..." He growls, and that does it for me. He squeezes harder and bites my neck.  
"A-Ahh~!" I let out. This is amazing, this feeling, it's as if I'm in a whole other world. How could I have not longed for this earlier?!

"Oh God, you are so extremely sexy." Rin lifts me up, bridal style, and brings us to the living room. He drops me on the dinner table and rips my shirt off, taking my bra with it. I lay down, facing the ceiling, and I close my eyes. Again, I feel his lips on my burning skin, from my neck to my collarbones, going on to my nipple - "Nng~.. Ah~.." - further down to my belly button. He opens the button of my pants with his sharp teeth and zips the zipper down.  
"You smell deliciously... I can't hold back anymore... I need you now." Rin pants and he doesn't hesitate for a moment as he pulls down my pants and his own. My eyes widen as I meet his friend.  
 _It's so big!_ I think to myself. Out of fear and nerves I yell: "Wait!" Rin stops and looks at me, confused, one eyebrow raised.  
"U-Uhm.. It's unfair.. You need to take off your shirt aswell." I point at his chest and smile sheepishly. Good excuse, even if I have to say it myself. Rin smiles, and in a second he takes off his shirt, revealing his amazingly sexy six pack to me. _Oh my goodness..._ This doesn't take my nerves away, but it surely will distract me from that big thing down there. I look back to his big, lusty red eyes and I feel my heart bursting out of my chest. Good Lord, I want him so bad, I want to feel him, I want him to please me, to make me moan and scream out his name, I just want him and his body and I want to feel his lust inside of me.


	4. The morning after: Part 1

YAASS! Another long chapter! I told you I'd make it up to you! I surely hope I can bring up the tension with this... Mwuahahaha 3 Enjoy~~

* * *

The sun rays escaping from the outside through my curtains shine onto my face, waking me up. Birds are chirping, the sea makes its famous sounds of the waves and I hear a soft moan next to me. I glance at the man who I just spent the night with and to be honest, there is not much that I can remember. I try to sit up, but my heavy headache immediately pushes me down again. What the hell happened the day before that makes me feel so sick? I rub my hands over my face and they reek like... Alcohol? I drank alcohol yesterday? When did that happen? I look to the other side of the room and I see empty wine bottles, cups and clothes I have never seen before. They're men's clothes.

"What the hell?" I speak out loud, waking the other person next to me up. I feel warm, trembling fingers trying to get a grip of my upper arm. Somehow, anger starts boiling up and I pull my arm back. "Rin, do you care to explain what the fuck happened in my house yesterday?" The red haired male did not seem pleased with my first words in the morning and he sits up, looking down at me with a frown. "A nice 'good morning' would suffice, you know. And no, I do not care to explain, Miss Passing-Out." I raise one eyebrow, not only at his tone, but also at his usage of words. 'Miss Passing-Out'? I can feel my blood boiling and I open my mouth to give him a piece of what he deserves, but my angelic conscious holds me back. _It's better to be nice if you want some information out of him_ , she says to me in my head. I nod at the cartoon-y angel on my shoulder and take a deep breath, I count to ten and decide to try again in a nicer way.

"Okay, I'm sorry for my reaction," I start, "I shouldn't have attacked you. Fact is though, that I can't remember anything from what happened yesterday and I'm dying to find out. Could you please lend me a hand?" Rin swallowed and brushed his hand through his red hair, sighing deeply. Then he smirks and looks at me in a perverted way. "Well, I already lend you a hand yesterday, if you know what I mean... Two even." Although I really, REALLY, want to get angry right now, I can't help but laugh at his comment. I grab a pillow and throw it at him, he avoids it and grabs his own, returning the favor. I'm not good at avoiding so it hits me face first and we both laugh loudly. I take that pillow again and stuff it in his face, him grabbing my arms and pulling me onto him, making me sit on top of him, still holding my wrists. "Hey, now this seems familiar, makes me think of us yesterday..." He blurts out another perverted comment and I can just feel my face reddening, not knowing how to respond to this. "Geeeeezz!" is the only thing I can bring out right now and the swimmer starts to laugh uncontrollably. It appears to me that when he laughs like this, he looks so cute and serene, totally not like the badass he shows to everyone around him. It's like him showing his soft side for once and that is really, really... Adorable.

After the red-haired man is done with laughing, he pushes me backwards a little and sits up himself, going into serious mode again. He cracks his neck and looks at me with confused eyes. "To be honest, I don't even remember a lot myself. I know bits and pieces, but the majority is a blur. I do remember some embarrassing things you did, but I will only tell you if you're nice to me the whole day." He cracks a smile with one corner up and again I feel like yelling at him, but I decide to go along with it. Being angry will not help this idiotic situation any further, so I am obliged to contain myself. "Fine..." I say, with a cranky undertone. I get off of him and sigh deeply, looking around my bedroom and finding stranger things the more I look. "So, tell me everything you can remember. Please." Rin nods his head and pulls off his thinking face.  
"Well... It started with this."

 _Rin's point of view._

 _After I took off my shirt, I can see her bawling at my muscles I worked hard for by swimming for my whole life. I look at her and the only thing I can think of is touching her, feeling her soft skin, kissing her everywhere, hearing those sexy moans... I haven't had this lusty feelings for a long time and I now realise how much I have missed them. This girl is so gorgeous, with her long brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She's quite plain, actually, but that is what makes her even more attractive. She is not skinny, also not fat, she is right in between and God, that makes her so beautiful. Her freckles, her curves, the stretchmarks, her imperfections make her perfect. Just perfect for me. I lean in and start kissing her neck, her collarbones, she smells like a mix of shampoo and mint, I can feel the blood throbbing in my lower part. I feel her shaking, she is nervous and I don't understand why. This couldn't possibly be her first time, seeing as how she looks, she must have had lines of men begging for her attention._

 _I feel her cold hands against my shoulder blades, her nails setting into my skin as I make my way down to her breasts, kissing them, sucking on her right nipple, letting her experience the pleasure of pain with my sharp teeth. I hear her moaning again and it makes me even harder. My hands slide down her body, to her sides, caressing her soft skin, to her thighs and in between. She feels wet and my fingers play with her clitoris. She arches her back and I feel her trembling out of pleasure. Oh, God, I don't think I can hold back anymore. I lift her legs up with my two hands and just when I'm ready to put myself in her, she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me backwards._

 _"Wait!" She almost yells out and I do as she says. The girl gets up and pulls her panties up as she makes her way to the bathroom. "I-I'll be right back. Just.. Just hold on a second." Leaving me in confusion. Did I do something wrong?_

As I listen to the story of the red-haired male, I keep on sighing deeply. Oh Lord, this is truly embarrassing. Typically me, actually, to walk away when something gets scary. Though I cannot really blame myself, it was my first time! Even though Rin didn't think it was. The further the story unfolds, the more memories start dropping in like rain. After he is done telling, I shake my head in embarrassment. "I'm sorry... For walking away and letting you hang."  
Rin shakes his head and shrugs. "It's okay. I was assuming something I didn't even know and to be honest, we didn't even know each other for a day. I might have gone too fast..." He looks at me and bites his underlip, examining my body from toe to top. "Although I can understand I couldn't get my hands off of you..."

I shoot down his perverted thoughts immediately. "Don't you dare. Now is not the time. Is that everything you know?" Rin shrugs once again. "Sort of. I know more, but not entirely."

My eyes keep falling on those men's clothes lying on my bedroom floor. I am 100 percent sure they're not from Rin. "So... First of all, do you know whose clothes those are?" I point at the dark blue jeans and black simple shirt with white socks. Rin looks over at them and nods. "Yeah, they're from my friend Haru." I give myself some time to remember, but nothing comes up. Rin sees the confused look on my face. "He was here yesterday, but I can't really remember much of it. The only thing I remember is... Uhm... Something you're might better off not knowing."

I raise one eyebrow at this strange assumption he's making, and as oblivious as I am the meaning behind it dawned upon me. The Japanese man chuckles at my shocked face.  
"We didn't... Did we?" Reading his eyes, I close mine and give myself the biggest facepalm I ever gave to myself in my life. "Liz will flip when she hears about this..."

"Oh, about Liz, yeah, she was here too yesterday. That girl is hilarious when she has too much to drink. She really can't handle her liquor. She might still be sleeping on the couch, you could wake her up and ask her about more information."

Before Rin could even finish his sentence, I was already in my livingroom, shaking my best friend in order to wake her up.  
"Liz! LIZ! ELIZABETH! Wake up!" I shout at her, indeed waking her up. Her blurry blue eyes look at me in confusion, but not short after that she starts to laugh and rubbing her forehead. "Oh you big rascal! From a virgin to a three...-" Not letting her finish her sentence, I put my indexfinger on her red lipstick smudged face.

"I don't want to hear about it. What happened? You were there, come on, shoot it!" I lift her up in order for her to sit and I take my seat next to her. She covers herself with the thin blanket she slept under and takes a cup of water she apparently had left on the table. She sips from it and after some groans, she finally starts talking. 


	5. The morning after: Part 2

Liz POV.

" _Liz? Oh Thank Goodness you picked up. I'm panicking right now." I can hear the voice of my best friend shaking. I pause the act of painting my nails and take the phone away from my shoulder, which I was pressing it against with my cheek. "What's up, babe?" I bet it's something about a job interview she will be having soon and she's already driving herself mad, as usual. Though she has nothing to worry about. This girl is the perfect example of someone who has her life on track. Paying her bills on time, finished her education, she already went traveling to Europe and she has a best friend like me. Though, the only thing she can work on is being less stiff. She needs to go out more, let her hair loose, put on her dancing shoes and all that jazz. I look at my reflection in the mirror and fix my ash-blonde hair. After a small while of silence – she's been thinking about her words for sure – I finally hear her trembling voice again._

" _Liz…" She starts hesitantly, oh I hate when she does this, just get on with the point woman, "I am about to have sex with Rin."_

 _My jaw falls open in disbelief and I jump up, knocking over the nail polish remover – luckily that stuff dries up quickly. But hold on a minute, SHE is going to have sex with that red-haired Japanese guy? Wasn't this day supposed to be their first date? Somehow, I feel proud of this lady. She indeed put on her dancing shoes today. Remembering she's a still a virgin, I scrape my throat and start behaving like a good friend. "Tell me."_

 _Her deep sigh echoes loudly through my phone. "Well, it's so… big. I don't even know what to do. I have never done this before."_

 _I can't help but chuckle. Who said Asians have small ones, huh? "I guess the stereotypes ain't true huh? Well, at least we finally found your type of guy! I didn't know you were into shark teeth though, I didn't even expect it to be your type…" Before I can even finish what I was saying, she interrupts me with all kind of weird panicking sounds._

" _LIZ! Stop it!" I can hear she's whispering, so she clearly doesn't want Rin to hear what she is discussing, meaning she hasn't even told him that she's a virgin yet._

" _Well, I know you have many questions you want to ask me, sweetie, but I don't think you can leave him waiting for too long. Just go with the flow, no matter how big it is. Don't be afraid to speak your mind about this being your first time. He has to know, he can't just pound into you if your body isn't used to it yet." Very wise words from myself, I have to say. Being glad I went through this stage years ago already, I bid her farewell and good luck and hang up on her. She can't stay with me on the phone forever, now can she? She is a big girl, she knew this day was coming._

 _I chuckled once again as I picked up the nail polish remover and I sat down again. This rascal though… On her first date. I continued painting my nails with the flashy red nail polish as I thought about the party I was going to attend tonigt._

Your POV.

I look at her, waiting for her to continue her story, but she just stops talking. "… That's it? That's all you can remember?" The blonde girl shrugged. "Well, that's what I can fully remember. I can remember going to the party and getting drunk, but that doesn't have anything to do with you. From there on I can only remember bits and pieces." I sigh deeply. "Just like Rin."

Then suddenly, I remember that there was some other unknown person somewhere camping in my house. "Who is this Haru guy then?" I can see a small light sparkle in Liz's eyes. "Oh, that I can remember a little!" Her voice pitch raised out of excitement. "He was already here when I arrived, but he was just standing in front of the door, waiting for one of you to open. Luckily I still had your key from when you went to Europe last year, so I opened the door. I also had a bottle of wine with me…" Her ocean-blue eyes searched around the room for the bottle and when she found it, empty of course, she sighed half with relief and half with worry. "Ah. There it is. And well, from there on it's all blurry with me too. You should ask him too, he is passed out in the bathroom. I can still hear the shower running."

The shower running? Now that Liz mentions it, I can also hear the many drops hitting the bathroom floor. Oh, that will be an expensive bill to pay… I try to rush to the bathroom, but my half-asleep body only allows me to walk on a certain slow speed. I open the door to see a skinny yet muscled boy with dark hair, wearing no clothes except – _my?!_ – sweatpants. The water coming out of the showerhead is still streaming over his face and body, but clearly he doesn't notice a thing. I turn off the shower and poke him with my foot in his ribs.

"Oi… Haru. Wake up. It's morning and I have a lot of questions." I know it's rude from me to wake someone up like that, but I'm afraid that if I don't do it like this, I can never get it done. He moans softly and frowns as he opens his eyes to the sharp light from my bathroom. "…What?" He mumbles, orienting to where he ended up, he takes a hold of the shower curtain and pulls himself up. Surprisingly, he is taller than me – he seemed so small laying down – and he looks down on me with a confused look. After two seconds, he seems to recognize my face and he nods. "Hey, morning. You look better with a hangover than I expected." _Excuse me?_ Clearly this guy does not know much about politeness and he's already starting to get on my nerves, even though he has only been awake for two seconds. I place my hands on my hips and cock my head to the right. "Look, I'm just going to get straight to the point, although you are not fully awake yet. I need information about last night."

A smile curled around the dark-haired male's lips and I have to admit that when he smiles like that, he is actually pretty cute. No time for distractions though. Luckily, I don't have to wait too long for his response. He stretches his back, showing off his muscles even more, cracks his neck and yawns deeply before spitting out his memories.

"Well, I remember Rin sending me an SOS text message because apparently you passed out. You slipped in the bathroom over a wet towel and I guess your head hit the ground. There were no major injuries though, you didn't even bleed. You only have a bruise on your shoulder."

I press a spot on the back of my right shoulder and it hurts indeed. It seems like he is telling the truth.

"I stood in front of your door, but no one opened. Then your friend Liz came, who had obviously come from a party, because she was drunk and she stole a bottle of wine from the host. She told me excitedly, without even asking who I was, that you were going to have sex with Rin and it needed to be celebrated as you were about to lose your virginity."

I can feel my blood boiling again. Oh, this Elizabeth, I could _strangle_ her right now. Who says that about your best friend to a complete stranger? And next to that, celebrating that I lost my virginity _at THAT VERY MOMENT?_ She really IS batshit insane when she's had too much to drink.

Mental sidenote: Kill Elizabeth after I solved this mystery.

I focus on Rin's best friend again and nod. "Okay. Then what happened after that?"

Haru's POV.

 _After the crazy drunk friend finally opened the door – after all her weird blabber talk I ran out of patience – I enter the house without letting the lady in first. I look around curiously. The house looks nice and clean, a bit plain and boring, but oh well, as long as a house has a bathtub, it's good enough, right? The friend takes a seat on the dark grey couch and clicks on the TV as if she owns the place. Not really caring about this particular woman, I make my way to where I think Rin and his date are right now and as I open the bedroom door, I indeed see Rin and the girl, who is now awake. My best friend stands up immediately and gives me a pat on my shoulder._

" _Thank you for coming, Haru. She is already awake, but she has been out for three minutes or something. Nothing serious though, she's not bleeding or anything."_

 _I can feel my annoyance meter rising again. "So, basically, I have come here, firstly standing outside in front of a closed door for ten minutes, hearing the annoying blabber from your date's best friend about that girl over there losing her virginity to you only to be here for… Nothing?"_

 _The red-haired male swallows, as he knows he has let me come here for no real reason, but as usual, he tries to laugh it away._

" _Well, not for nothing, you know! I mean…"_

My story gets interrupted by the hungover girl who clearly has no patience. "Okay, okay, that is fun and informative and all, but I am looking for information on this specific subject that happened last night."

I roll my eyes, as I do know what she is talking about. "If you can't bring up the patience to listen to my story, you don't deserve that information at all." This comment silences her and she pouts a little, making me chuckle lightly. She's cute when she's not annoying.

"Anyway… I will skip to the more interesting part then. After we got to the point where you were all well again, all of us went to the living room where your drunk best friend was residing. Her bottle of wine was still unopened because she was so hyped to drink it with you. So after she saw you, she tried to pop it like it was champagne. After she forced you to drink as a celebration, which was only a bit awkward," I try to let the sarcastic tone come through, "You got drunk. Rin is a very competitive person, so…"

" _Aww come on! Haru, don't be such a killjoy. You can handle way more alcohol than me, so you probably won't even get drunk." Rin looks at me with his red puppy dog eyes and I sigh deeply, knowing that Rin will not give up on trying to get me to drink, so the only thing I can do is give in. I nod and take my seat next to the already wasted Liz. Rin sat down next to the other tipsy girl and after a while of gambling with numbers, taking shots, rolling the dice, taking more shots, playing card games and taking even MORE shots, I felt the alcohol consuming my body. Oh, I actually hated this feeling because it would make me feel like I was losing control, but I can't help myself but laugh at the stupidity of who I want to call my friends now._

" _OKAY, OKAY!" The blonde lady yells, with an empty wine bottle in her one hand and her phone in the other hand. "Let's play Truth Or Dare!"_

 _The dark-haired girl shakes her head exaggeratingly. "Noooo… That is stwupid. We used to do that in primary school."  
"Yeeesss I know, but this time we can do it the adult waaaay…" Her best friend tries to win her over. I can only look at this scenario and laugh. Rin is gazing at his former date and I can obviously see that he is into her. Though I understand why, this girl must be REALLY special to win over his heart so quickly. He hasn't looked at a girl like this since… Well, since forever. _

_I decide to cut to the chase and make the decision for the discussing ladies. "Well, let's play it the adult way then! I never played that before."  
Rin nods in agreement and so it begins. Of course, Elizabeth wants to start, so she picks her friend, who immediately goes for a dare. The dare is to give a kiss on Rin's lips and after a moment of awkwardness, she finally does it. "Now can the real games begin." Liz smiles evilly. After that, I kissed Rin, I let Elizabeth ride on my leg – that was a really clumsy, weird first experience of letting someone ride my leg – and of course, Rin and his crush had to kiss even more. After a few dumb dares and truths, I decide to ask the big dare that we've secretly all been waiting for._

" _Rin. I dare you to have sex with her," I point to the plain, but pretty girl, "Tonight. It doesn't matter when, but before the clock hits six in the morning." I check my watch. "It is now twelve thirty, so you have five and a half hour to get the job done."_

 _Rin and his date both turn as red as a tomato and Liz and I laugh loudly. "That is the best dare up until now!" She yells in excitement as she claps her hands like a seal. The dark haired girl looks down at her feet and swallows what seems like a big mental lump away. "Look, I'm not sure if I dare…" Without her being able to finish her sentence, Elizabeth pulls a sad face. "Aww, you don't dare to go alone?" Which is immediately followed by a happy face. "Well, then Haru can come with you! Then you are not alone!"_

 _Three shocked and confused faces look up at this irrational idiotic drunk girl who just now came up with the most stupid…_

" _Well, why the hell not. It's not like we haven't done it before." My red-haired friend winks at me and I return him a hiss. "I thought we buried that deep down, Matsuoka." This comment only makes Liz even more excited and she lets out a loud and short scream. "Perfect! You two are already used to each other! They can only help my friend get through her first time!" She leans in to her friend, who seems to NOT agree with this plan, like me. "It's only for the better! If you know how to handle two dicks, for the next time one dick won't be too difficult! Here!" The blonde drunk basically shoves another shot of vodka into her best friend's mouth, making her swallow the alcohol. "It's a dare! And don't you DARE to go back on that!"_


End file.
